


Sexy as Sin

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [24]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Trust, Trying new position, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, pole position, practice, setting the scene, the thighmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty three (Trying New Position--Pole Position a.k.a. The Thighmaster) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.James and Naomi find a nice quiet moment together, and she suggests trying a new position, having been doing some research in secret. James is ready for anything she can throw at him and readily agrees, just happy that he can fill what might be their final days together with her.Shega





	

She was humming absently to herself twirling a purple, blue, and green strand of hair around her finger as she wandered through the ship. James grinned. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was because of him, and it made him ecstatic to know that he could affect her like that; he winked at her when he caught her eye. Her lower lip disappeared under her teeth, and she subtly jerked her head in the direction of the lift...if he hadn’t been watching her closely, it would have been imperceptible. The two of them still danced around the crew, even though Naomi was pretty sure everyone knew by now.  
  
Garrus’ mandibles flicked out in amusement, James had dropped off mid-sentence, his eyes following her every move since she’d exited the medbay; if he hadn’t been aware of their relationship before, he certainly was now.  
  
Javik stalked past him muttering something about death, but that was commonplace for the Prothean. Naomi had joked that with so many things punishable by death in Javik’s cycle, it was a wonder the Protheans lasted as long as they had, with nothing to live or fight for. James was far too distracted by the twinkle in her eye before she disappeared into the elevator, to listen to the ramblings of the ornery Prothean. He knew he should be concerned with the fact that Earth was burning, and he probably didn’t deserve to be this happy considering his past, but that had been before her.  
  
Naomi Shepard gave him a reason to fight, something to claw his way tooth and nail back to.  
  
“Later, Scars. Buggy.”  
  
He clapped Garrus and Javik on the shoulder as he slipped between them, his attention suddenly elsewhere; his lady beckoned. He practically jogged around the corner and into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation as the doors closed in front of him. The lights in the loft were dim, as he stepped through the doorway and he laughed a deep, rich, throaty laugh at the sight of her wearing nothing but a black leather jacket, some skimpy underwear and a pair of stilettos. One push at the sides of the jacket would expose her to his gaze; he couldn’t figure out how she always got undressed so fast…it hadn’t taken him that long to follow her.  
  
His heart hammered in his ears. One would think that even after all this time, his throat wouldn’t go dry at the sight of her wearing next to nothing. But he still couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten to be the lucky man who caught her attention, despite this being the least perfect time. She stepped closer to him and draped herself around him, pulling his head down to kiss him as her hands slipped up under his t-shirt, up the broad planes of his chest, tracing the muscles she found there before she tugged his tee off over his head. He loved having her hands all over him, the sensations making him fully aroused.  
  
There was a slight pull on the chain his dog tags hung from, and he realized with a start, she’d hooked her fingers around it and was gently pulling him towards the bed. His legs had followed her of their own accord. A clunk echoed through the room, his belt and pants hitting the floor, making him grin and kick off his boots to step out of them, before reaching out and brushing the sides of his jacket aside, gentle fingers grazing the sensitive underside of her breasts as he bared her skin. It took two seconds for the jacket to join his clothes in a heap on the floor, forgotten as his attention turned to the black lacy underwear she wore and peeled it down her legs and off her body.  
  
Brown eyes stared into grey, as Naomi smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, sitting next to James on her bed and hooking her toes around the ankle strap of her stilettos and pushing them off. James cupped her chin gently, his lips meeting hers in a sweet, non-demanding kiss, her hand resting softly on his thigh as she leaned into his touch, before pulling away slightly and watching him from under her lashes. Her cheeks were stained pink, and she glanced away, biting her lower lip—what she wanted to ask was so embarrassing.  
  
“Something wrong, Lola?”  
  
“I was doing some research and I was curious as to whether you would be up to trying something new. A new position, as it were.” Her words tumbled out all over each other.  
  
James shrugged, so slow grin spreading across his lips. “As long as it’s with you, yes. A thousand times yes.”  
  
“Descansa, amor.” Her voice was soft.  
  
The hand that had been on his thigh moved to his chest, pushing him so he was lying on the bed on his back like he’d been told. She caressed his left leg, and guided him to bend it, foot planted on the mattress and knee pointing towards the ceiling, making sure that his right leg remained outstretched. James cocked his head to one side as Naomi turned, so that her back was half-facing him and straddled his raised leg with a thigh on either side, lowering herself slowly onto his throbbing erection, while holding his knee for support. She decided to experiment with the pole position? That was hot.  
  
He groaned in approval at the sight, head falling back against the pillows, her left hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand, while her right continued to hold his bent leg. She used her knees to push herself off him, his eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, her rear bouncing as he was sure her breasts were doing too. He reached out and gripped her hips, slamming them down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she took control back and rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his thigh as she rode him.  
  
She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and paused before she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his leg, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name...well her nickname—he still had yet to call her Naomi. Both of them were panting, hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile.  
  
James ran his hand lovingly down her spine—that had been sexy as sin, and she'd left a wet spot on his thigh muscle.  
  
“Holy Hell, Lola...I think we should try new things more often.”  
  
“I think I’m game for a little sexual experimentation with you, James. Just say when.” She smirked, glancing over her shoulder, coyly.


End file.
